1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jumper module mounting circuit board with a jumper module mounted on a circuit board and to a circuit board assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, jumper module mounting circuit boards are employed in order to connect between connection patterns, such as through holes formed to be spaced apart from each other on a circuit board, so as to provide electrical continuity therebetween.
The jumper module mounting circuit board includes a circuit board and a jumper module having an insulator main body provided with conductive electrical connection parts. The electrical connection parts connect between connection patterns so as to provide electrical continuity therebetween by connecting each of contact parts on both ends of the conductive electrical connection parts to the connection patterns, which are formed to be spaced apart from each other on the circuit board. The jumper module is mounted onto the circuit board so as to connect between the contact parts and the connection patterns that are formed to be spaced apart from each other.
For example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69313 is a jumper module mounting circuit board with a jumper module mounted on the circuit board. The jumper module is configured such that a plurality of gate-shaped jumper lines (electrical connection parts) are secured to an insulator resin member.
However, even when part of the jumper module mounting circuit board disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69313 is changed in the wiring specifications, one had to employ a different circuit board depending on the required wiring specification. This caused an increase in costs of parts.